


EXO of the Multiverse

by kyungsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternatif Evren, Bilim kurgu, Gen, Uzay operası, aksiyon, macera, Çoklu evren
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsus/pseuds/kyungsus
Summary: « Hangi Dünya'dan olursan ol, EXO sonsuza kadar bir olacaktır. Beraber, sırt sırta savaşmak kaderleridir. Sonunda, her zaman birlikte olacaklardır, bunun olması ne kadar uzun sürerse sürsün. »Red Force'un sadece tek bir amacı vardır artık: EXO'yu, Dünya'nın koruyucularını yok etmek ve tüm evrenlerdeki varlığını silmek. Onları durdurmak için, Kai, her Dünya'dan birer EXO üyesini bulmak üzere bir yolculuğa çıkacaktır. Bu Dünyalar arasında kendi gerçekliğinin neon renkler ve parlak ışıklarla bezenmiş bir versiyonu, hayatlarının fazlasıyla stereotipik bir anlatımı, gerçek ünlüler oldukları bir gerçeklik ve daha fazla farklı Dünyalar vardır. Acaba Kai takımı yeniden bir araya getirmekte başarılı olabilecek midir, yoksa Red Force'a karşı kaybedecek midir?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Everyone, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Everyone, Kim Jongdae | Chen & Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai & Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Everyone, Kim Minseok | Xiumin & Everyone, Oh Sehun & Everyone, Oh Sehun & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol & Everyone, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay & Everyone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [EXO of the Multiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688325) by [kyungsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsus/pseuds/kyungsus). 



Uzun zaman önce, Dünya, Exoplanet adlı gezegenden gönderilen dokuz uzaylı ile tanışmıştı. Bu kahramanlar kendilerine bahşedilmiş, insanlara göre doğaüstü sayılacak güçlere sahiplerdi ve son nefeslerine kadar Dünya'yı kötü Red Force'a karşı korumaya yemin etmişlerdi. Bu dokuz koruyucunun ismi EXO idi; erdemli, barışın muhafızları ve en önemlisi, birbirlerinin dostlarıydılar. Birbirlerinin arkasını kollarlar, en parlak günlerinde zaferlerini beraber kutlarlardı, en karanlık gecelerinde ise her kaybın yasını beraber tutarlardı.

Bir süre sonra liderleri Suho, Red Force'un saldırılarındaki değişiklikleri fark etmeye başlamıştı. Hücumları daha sert olmaya başlamıştı, daha hiddetli ve acımasızlaşmışlardı artık yaptıkları her şeyde. Parlak ışıklı şehirleri her geçen gün daha çok kararmaya başlamıştı ve EXO birkaç kayıp daha vermek zorunda kalmıştı. Sayıları 6'ya inmişti; Kai, küçük kardeşi Sehun'u teselli etmeye çalışıyordu, fakat bunu nasıl başarabilirdi ki kendisi bile içinde bu üzüntüyü nasıl taşıyacağını bilemezken... Xiumin ve D.O. da en büyüklerinden biri olan Lay'i takiben vefat etmişlerdi. Kai hala bir arkadaşı gömmenin nasıl acıttığını hatırlıyordu. Ama biliyordu ki sonraki gün çenesini kaldırıp Dünya'yı korumaya devam etmek zorundaydı, yalnızca bu şekilde amaçları için canını veren arkadaşlarını şereflendirebilirdi.

Neyse ki, hala gezegende bulunan toplulukları, sistemdeki farklı bölgelere transfer etmeye başlayabilmişlerdi, Red Force'tan gelen sürekli saldırılara karşı yapabilecekleri tek şey buydu. Ama bilmiyordu ki bütün bunlar gelecek talihsiz olaylar zincirinin başıydı, Kai o gün olacaklardan hala habersizdi.

"Kai! Beni çok iyi dinle!"

Yarattığı gürültüye bakılırsa oldukça yakınlarda olduğunu tahmin ettiği bir patlamayla uyanmasının ardından duyduğu ilk sözler bunlar olmuştu. Suho, Kai'nin yere serip uzanmış olduğu ince döşeğin yanı başına çökmüş, ona çaresiz gözlerle bakmaktaydı. Yoksa Red Force çoktan şu anki gizli üslerini bulmuş muydu?! Söyleyeceklerinin oldukça ciddi olduğunu anlamasıyla Kai hızlıca doğruldu.

"Red Force... Sonunda buraya da saldırdılar."

Kai üstündeki örtüyü fırlattı. "O zaman hala neden buradayız? Çabuk gidelim buradan!"

"Bunu yapamayız." Suho'nun eli Kai'nin bileğinden tutup onu durdurmuştu. "Bizi öldürmek için gönderdikleri droidlerden birini yakalamayı başardım, kurcaladım biraz. Bellek çekirdeğini elimden geldiğince inceledim ve... Kai, bu sefer onlardan kaçışımız yok."

"Suho, biz her zaman— kaçmak her zaman yaptığımız şeydi!" Kai karşı geldi. "Geri çekilir, toplanır ve sonra çok daha güçlü bir şekilde geri saldırırız!"

"Bu sefer öyle yapmayacağız. Bu seferki planları kulağa çok... delice geliyor. Ama sürekli geliştirdikleri bu yenilikçi teknoloji ile başarmaya çalıştıkları şey zannettiğimiz kadar güç olmayabilir." Suho ona bakan gözlerinin içine baktı. "EXO'yu yok etmeyi planlıyorlar, sadece bu Dünya'da değil, bütün evrenlerde."

"Neden bahsediyorsun?!" Kai afallamıştı. Bunu görmezden gelen Suho, zorla açtığı Kai'nin yumruğunun arasına bir tür aygıt tutuşturmuştu.

"Bu aygıt sana bahsettiğim droidin bellek çekirdeğini baz alarak çalışıyor. Bu şey üzerinde sadece birkaç dakika uğraşabildim, yapabileceğim tek şey çalışmasını ummak... Senin yapman gereken tek şey ise birini bulmayı düşünmek. Senin yeteneklerinle birleştirilince, aygıtın çalışması gerek." Kai'nin ona meraklı gözlerle baktığını görünce açıklayarak devam etti: "Diğerlerini bulman gerekiyor. Onları bir araya getir - _bizi_ bir araya getir, yeniden." Suho gözlerini kapatıp Kai'ye sarıldı, küçük kardeşinin sıcaklığını içine belki de son kez çekerek. Ayaklarının dibinde yer sallanmaya başlarken, Suho elinden tutarak kendisiyle beraber onu neredeyse tamamen yıkılmış binadan uzaklaştırdı. Kai, Suho ile beraber koşarak uzaklaşmak için yolunu yarıda bırakmış olmasına rağmen; Suho bileğindeki eli uzaklaştırmıştı. Tam o sırada, üzerinde Red Force logosu basılı bir droid yollarına çıkmış, başını daha savunmasız gözüken, o sırada aklı başka yerde olan Kai'ye çevirdi. Suho hemen droidi devre dışı bırakmak üzere üstüne oluşturduğu su bombasını fırlattı. "Git buradan! Senin yaşaman gerekiyor!"

"Benimle gel! Bu gezegenin işi çoktan bitti ve sen de bunu biliyorsun!" Kai ona doğru bağırdı.

"Ve sen de biliyorsun ki burası ıssız bir yer artık... Sayılarını azaltabiliriz eğer..." Suho etrafta başka düşman var mı diye kontrol etti.

Kai kaşlarını çattı. "Öbürleri nerede?" Onu birden uyandırdığından beri hiçbirini görmemişti.

Önce Suho hiçbir şey söylemedi, göğsü aldığı her nefes ile birlikte yükselip inerken orada öylece durdu. Sonunda dudaklarını araladı: "Ben onlara yardım edemeden, Chen ve Baekhyun çoktan ölmüştü. Gemileri... Gemileri düşmüş, Red Force onlara saldırmış görünüşe bakılırsa." Kai, Suho'nun içine derince bastırdığı kızgınlığı ile kaşının attığını gördü. "Fakat Sehun ve Chanyeol'ün Red Force askerlerine karşı kaybetmelerine şahit olmak zorunda kaldım. Yine de, nakil gemisinin gezegenden uzaklaşmasında başarılı oldular." Yeniden Kai'ye döndü. "İşte bu yüzden benim burada kalıp, senin güvenli bir şekilde ayrıldığından emin olmam lazım. Bu yüzden duygularını bir tarafa bırakıp, benim dediğimi yapman gerekiyor." Kai'nin dizleri öğrendikleri ardından güçsüzleşmişti. Hala üç kardeşinin kaybından iyileşememişken, şimdi dört tanesini daha mı içinde taşımak zorundaydı?

Suho'nun başarmaya çalıştığı şeyi anlamaya çalıştı. Eğer şu sırada gerçekten sadece Suho ve kendisi hayatta kaldıysa; ikisi birden gittiği anda gezegen kararsızlaşırdı ve Kai güvenli bir şekilde ışınlanıp ışınlanamayacağından emin olamazdı, çünkü gezegen en az bir tane koruyucunun gezegende bulunmasını şart koşuyordu. "Seni takip etmelerini engellemek amacıyla kendimi bir yem olarak kullanabilirim," dedi Suho. Kai ise gözlerinin köşelerinde yaşların oluştuğunu hissetti. Demek gerçek çaresizlik böyle hissettiriyordu... Dönüşün olmadığı nokta buydu. Gözyaşlarını akıtmadan Suho'ya doğru başını salladı, son emrini kabul etti; lideri de ona geri başını sallamıştı. "Sana güveniyorum, Kai. Harika bir askerdin."

Köşede beliren bir droid ile dövüşmek için çoktan ona sırtını dönmüştü bile. Kai'nin yumruğu aygıtın çevresinde sıkılaştı, bu sefer çalıştırmakta kararlıydı. Gideceği yeri düşünmeden sadece koştu ve koştu; zihninde Suho'yu, en yakın arkadaşını, arkasında bırakmak zorunda kaldığı arkadaşını canlandırdı. Işınlanma gücünü ortaya çıkardığında aygıtın ekranı aydınlandı, bir tür işaret gösteriyordu - oka benzer bir işaret ve böylece, Kai gitmişti.

Onun kaybolmasını izleyen Suho elinde tuttuğu silahını yere bıraktı. Sonunda zamanı gelmişti. Yapmakta olduğu bütün su ataklarını durdu ve hepsi kuruyup yok oldu. Droidler çevresini sarmıştı bile, dizlerini yere yasladı ve içlerinden birinin ona yönelttiği atışı kabul etti. Kanı yere değdiğinde en son hissettiği şey gezegenin çekirdeğinden başlayarak sallanmaya başlamasıydı, dudaklarında bir gülümseme oluşturdu ölümünü kabullenmeden önce.

Başarmıştı. Yeryüzü kendi içine doğru çökerek, diğer sistemlere gidemeden önce, gezegeni işgal etmek üzere buraya konumlanan devasa birlik ile beraber kendini yok etti.

-  
 ** _kardeş, ağabey falan diyorum ama bunlar sadece korece "hyung" vb onun çevirisi yani hiçbirinin kan bağı yok ! :)_**


	2. İlk Durak, Oldukça Neon Bir... Rüya?

Ayakları, asfalta benzer bir zeminin üzerine inmişti, tabii dengesini sağlayabilmek için birkaç adım atmak zorunda kalmıştı. Başarılı bir şekilde ışınlanmıştı, yalnız olduğundan ve kimsenin onu fark etmediğinden emin olabilmek için etrafına bakındı. Yıkık bir duvarın ardına doğru yürüyüp, bedenini gizlemek amacıyla yere çöktü.

Bu aygıt... ona buraya gitmesini söylemişti. Ona yolu göstermişti. İçinde saklı daha fazla özelliği var mıydı bilmiyordu ancak şimdilik çalışıyor gibiydi. Bambaşka bir yerdeydi, daha önceden hiç görmediği bir gezegende. Merakından havayı içine solumuştu, ona kendi şehirleri Red Force tarafından işgal edilmeye başlamadan önceki kokusunu hatırlatmıştı. Artık çok, çok ardında kalmıştı...

Suho'yu orada tek başına bırakanın kendisi olduğunu hatırladığında Kai'nin bacakları yeniden güçsüzleşmişti. Diğerleri ise... o onlara yardım edemeden gitmişlerdi. Ölmenin nasıl bir his olduğunu düşünmeye çalıştı, kendini kurtarmanın hiçbir yolu olmaması hissiyatını. O sırada Suho'nun nasıl hissetmiş olabileceğini düşündü, gözleri önünde can vermelerini izlemenin hissini. Hangisinin ruhunu daha çok acıttığını bilmiyordu.

Bu sefer kendini tutmadan ağladı, gözyaşlarının akmasına izin verdi bir süre.

_"Bizi yeniden bir araya getir."_

Suho'nun emri zihninde yankılanmıştı. _Son_ emri... Ne olursa olsun bu görevi başarıyla tamamladığından emin olmalıydı. Yas tutmanın sırası değildi. Yerdeki aygıtı eline aldı ve ekranı dikkatle okumaya başladı. Suho'yu, liderini bulmayı dilemişti. Ne zaman ne yapılacağını bilen tek kişiydi, şu sırada Kai'ye oldukça yardımı dokunurdu. Ayağa yavaşça kalkarken gözlerini sildi.

Halen bu aygıtı nasıl en verimli şekilde kullanabileceğinden ve takımı nasıl bir araya getireceğinden tam olarak emin olmadığından, bulunduğu alanı keşfe çıkmanın zamanı gelmişti. Dikkatini çeken ilk şey, gökyüzünün garip bir şekilde koyu mor rengine boyandığıydı, nereye bakarsa baksın her taraf fazla parlak ve canlıydı, etrafta dev boyutlarda neondan yapılmış yontular vardı, şekilleri birbirinden farklıydı. Çok geçmeden, kulaklarına bir infilak sesi ulaştı, hemen en yakın bulduğu bir köşeye saklandı. Acaba fark edilmiş miydi? Ama bu ateş ona doğrultulmamıştı. Takiben birkaç silah sesi daha duymuştu. Çarpışmaya çok yaklaşmadan olabildiğince ilerledi, başını uzatarak neler olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı.

Elleri ve dizleri üzerinde yürüyen, kısa boylu bir adam vardı; birkaç metre ötede de dev bir robot etrafı yok etmekle meşguldü. Kai gözlerini kıstı, o adam ne yapmaya çalışıyordu? Önünde uzun beyaz bir kablo görmüştü, birkaç saniye sonra da bulduğu rastgele bir fiş ile o kabloyu bağladığında aynı adam kendini havaya uçurmuştu, sonunda da yere çakılmıştı. Bütün bunları hepsi de bir dakika içinde gerçekleşmişti.

Kai biraz önce neye şahit olduğunu düşünemeden, başka bir silah sesi duydu fakat bu seferki gerçekten fazla yakındı! Dumanı takip ederek nereden geldiğini görmeye çalıştı, ve bu ateşi çıkaran lazer silah... Sehun'un muydu?! Burada ne işi vardı onun? O aygıt Kai'yi daha erken bir zamana mı yollamıştı yoksa? Zaman yolculuğu olanaklı mıydı ki?!

Kendinden sadece birkaç metre uzakta olduğundan suratını incelemek fazla zor olmamıştı, Kai gerçekten de biraz önce yanlışlıkla ateş açanın Sehun olduğundan emindi artık. Hem de yanındaki duvara çöken D.O.'ya açmıştı bu ateşi! Bu hatası için ondan özür de diliyordu, D.O. ise fark edilip edilmediklerini anlamaya çalışıyordu. " _Bu imkansız_ ," diye dudaklarını oynattı Kai. Sehun aralarındaki en iyi nişancıydı! Nasıl böyle basit bir acemi hatası yapabilirdi ki?

Diğer tarafta duran siyah saçlı bir adam dikkatini çekmişti, görünüşü de Suho'yu oldukça andırıyordu. _Acaba_...?

Kai adamın arkasında durduğu duvarın ardına gitmeye çalıştı, gözlüklerden oluşan bir dağınıklığın ortasında bir tanesini arıyor gibiydi. "Hepsi birbirinin aynısı," diye mırıldandı Kai sinirle. Ona yaklaştığı sırada, adam sonunda bir tanesini seçebilmişti. Genç olan tek bir laf edemeden, adamın gözleri önlerinde dikilen o dev robota doğru yönelmişti ve gördüğü ile birdenbire bayılmıştı. Neredeyse yere kapaklanacaktı ki Kai onu kolları arasında tutmuş, kazayı engellemişti. Gözleri kucakladığı adama döndüğünde yüzü sayesinde kesinlikle karşısındakinin Suho olduğunu anladı. Sehun'a karşın daha tanıdık bir görünümü vardı: Saçı yukarı doğru kaldırılmıştı ve bir tutamı alnına düşüyordu. Şeffaf güvenlik gözlüğü daha küçük olan suratı için biraz büyük kalmıştı.

Robot, ahtapot kollarına benzer metal kolunu onlara doğru uzattığı sırada, Kai arkalarından başka birinin yükseldiğini hissetti; elindeki tüfeği ile ateş açmıştı düşmanlarına karşı. Kafasını kaldırıp bu kahramanın kim olduğunu görmek istemiş olsa da gördüğü ile afallamıştı.

Biraz önce ateş açan adamın suratı Kai'ninki ile aynıydı - saçı bambaşka olsa da! Bu nasıl olabilirdi ki? Suho'nun ona verdiği aygıt illüzyon mu oluşturuyordu, yoksa bu kişi kendisinin başka bir zamandaki halinin bir yansıması mıydı sadece? Ama emindi ki hiç böyle kıyafetler giymemişti - defans konusunda pek de işe yarayacakmış gibi görünmüyorlardı! Gelecekten de olamazdı sonuçta Suho hala... _hayattaydı_.

Daha fazla bu konu hakkında düşünememişken robotun içinden tıkırtı sesleri geldiğini duymuştu, bakışlarını o devden çekmemiş olan o adamın da aynı şeyin farkına vardığını varsaydı. _Bu iyiye işaret değil_ , diye düşündü. Güvenli bir yere ışınlanmaktan başka çaresi yok gibiydi, Suho ve bu... _ikizi_ ile beraber. Gözlerini adama çevirdiğinde onun bakışlarıyla buluşmuştu - suratı biraz önce Kai'ninki gibi şaşkın bir ifade almıştı. Dehşete kapılmış bir durumda olduğunu hissedince Kai ilk adımı atmıştı. "Hemen güvenli bir yere ışınlan! Robot saldırmak üzere!"

Şansına, adam daha fazla zaman kaybetmeden başıyla onu onayladı ve yok oldu. Robot onların önceki konumuna doğru o kolundan ateşlerini salmadan önce, Kai de Suho ile beraber uzak bir yere ışınlanmıştı.

Ne kadar uzakta olsalar da, hala robotun her hareketi ile eklemlerinden çıkan gıcırtı seslerini duyabiliyordu. Onu uyandırmak için Suho'nun vücudunu sarstı. Gözleri yavaşça açıldı, yerde doğrulmaya çalışırken Kai ona yardımcı oldu. Birkaç nefes alış verişten sonra konuştu: "Beni oradan kurtardığın için teşekkürler, Kai. Yine endişelenmişim görünüşe bakılırsa."

Endişe mi? Çarpışmanın ortasında? Suho her mücadelesinde soğukkanlılığını korurdu oysaki... _Demek ki bu sefer gerçekten çok streslenmiş olmalı_ , diye tahmin etti Kai. "Şimdi iyi hissediyor musun peki?"

Suho boynunu ovarken başını yukarı aşağı salladı. "Sadece... Bundan Baekhyun'a bahsetme, olur mu?"

 _Garip_... Gerçekten garipti. "Neden bunu Baekhyun'dan saklamak isteyesin ki?"

Suho sanki ona gereksiz bir şey sorulmuş gibi baktı. "Liderimiz olduğu için onu çok kaygılandırmak istemiyorum."

Baekhyun mu? Tabii, oldukça kendine hakim biriydi ve önüne gelen her türlü duruma uyum sağlayabilirdi fakat kendisi bile pek çok kez takımı yönetmek için en uygun kişinin Suho olduğunu ifade etmişti. "Hiç de iyi gibi görünmüyorsun, ne dediğinin farkında mısın? _Sen_ , Suho, sen bizim liderimizsin!"

Adam ona bakarak gülmüştü ürkek bir şekilde. "Mantıksız konuşan sensin bir kere! Ben bu halde nasıl bir takıma liderlik edebilirim ki?" Yeniden ona bakmıştı fakat bu sefer daha dikkatliceydi. "Ayrıca garip kıyafetler içindesin." Kai içine giydiği bej rengi uzun kollu boğazlı kazağının üzerine siyah bir ceket giymişti, ancak her ikisi de oldukça kullanılmış görünüyordu; toz ile kaplılardı ve pantolonunun bir kısmı yanıklardan sağ çıkmış gibiydi.

"Çatışmalar için uygun kıyafetler giydiğim için affedersin," dedi ve ardından Suho'nun kıyafet seçimlerini - koyu mavi bir ceket, bembeyaz gömleğini örtüyordu ve altında koyu renkli bol bir pantolon vardı - işaret ederek devam etti: "Moda haftasına gittiğimizi bilmiyordum." Kai içini çekti, baş parmağı ve işaret parmağı arasındaki burun köprüsünü sıkıyordu. Nereye götürmüştü bu aygıt onu? Acaba rüya falan mı görüyordu? Ya da... "Burası alternatif bir evren olmalı."

Suho'nun aklı karışmış gibiydi. "Ne dedin?"

"Bir alternatif evren, hepinizin lüks marka modelleri gibi göründüğü, bir sebepten ötürü fazlaca makyaj da yaptığınız bir evren!" Kai bağırdı. Buraya önderini bulacağını umut ederek gelmişti, yanında savaşabileceği bir yoldaş için; fakat elde ettiği şey tam tersiydi: Paniğine engel olamayan bir " _asker_ ". Ayrıca, bu Dünya'da takım arkadaşları haricindeki her şey neden çok kalitesiz görünüyordu? Bulundukları alan insanlık tarafından terkedilmiş gibiydi, o zaman buradaki işleri neydi bunların? Demin savaşın ortasında beyaz renkli bir kediciğin geçtiğine de kalıbını basabilirdi!

Suho'nun gözleri fal taşı gibi açılmıştı, parmaklarını Kai'nin kolu üzerinde heyecanlı bir şekilde oynattı. "Sen başka bir evrenden mi geliyorsun?!" Yumruklarını mutlulukla havaya kaldırdı. "Bunun mümkün olduğunu biliyordum işte!"

"Görünüşe bakılırsa benim Dünyamdaki Suho da aynı şeyi düşünmüş olmalı." Takip aygıtını gösterdi. "Dünyalar arasında yolculuk için bunu kullandım."

"Bakabilir miyim?" İncelemek için izin istedi, Kai bu kişiden zarar gelebileceğine imkan vermediğinden onu onayladı. Çoğunlukla aklı havada gibiydi zaten, bildiği Suho ile yeniden görüşebileceği olasılığı buraya kadardı demek. Birkaç saniye sonra ona aygıtı geri vermişti. "Senin ışınlanma gücün ile birleştirildiğinde çalışmak üzere tasarlanmış sanırım."

Kai başı ile onayladı. "Suho da aynısını söylemişti. O gerçekten çok—"

"Akıllı olmalı." Yüzünde bir gülümseme ile bitirmişti cümlesini Suho. "Bunu görebiliyorum. Pekala, o nerede o zaman? Baekhyun'u da tanıyordun. Sizin de bizim gibi bir takım olduğunuzu varsayıyorum."

"Artık değiliz..." Kai'nin yüzü utanç ile yere dönmüştü. "Hepsini kaybettim, Suho da dahil olmak üzere. Benim yaşadığımdan emin olmak için kendini feda etti." Dudakları titriyordu. "Bunu yapmak zorunda değildi, benimle... kaçabilirdi, ama o..." Derin bir nefes aldı. "Her zamanki gibi doğru olanı yapmayı seçti."

Suho bu soruyu sorduğu için pişman olmuştu, konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı. "Peki senden neden Dünyalar arasında yolculuk etmeni istediğini biliyor musun?"

Genç olanın çenesi yukarı çevrildi. "Takım üyelerini bir araya getirmemi istedi, her Dünya'dan birer tane olmak üzere diye tahmin ediyorum." Ekranı işaret etti. "Gördüğün gibi, sadece bir tane simge gösteriyor burada. O da..."

" _Ben_ olmalıyım." Suho içini çekti.

"Bir şeyi anlamanı istiyorum. Red Force... Onlar, onlar çıldırmış gibiler. Tüm Dünyaları yok etmeye kararlılar, teker teker. Bunu nasıl yapmayı planlıyorlar bilmiyorum fakat... Şimdiden benim Dünyamdan buna başladılar. Ve eğer onları durduramazsam, bir diğerine geçecekler, yavaşça fakat kesinlikle hepsini teker teker mahvedecekler, seninki de dahil olmak üzere." Kai dudaklarını bastırdı. "Lütfen. Bunu tek başıma yapamayacağımı iyi biliyorum. Liderimden aldığım son emri yerine getirmeme yardım et. Bana katıl."

"Görebileceğin üzere..." Suho etrafını gösterdi. Öbürlerinin savaşlarına canla başla devam etmesini izledi Kai. "Burada şu an pek bir fark yaratamıyorum. Sadece önemsiz olan şeylerde işe yarıyorum. Sence sana hiç yardımım dokunabilir mi?"

Kai kararlı bir ifade ile gözlerinin içine baktı. "Bak, benim tanıdığım Suho olmadığını bildiğini biliyorum. Fakat yine de, anlamalısın ki onun kişiliğinden biraz olsun sende de var ve tabii ki; onun suyu oluşturup, kontrol etme gücüne senin de sahip olduğunun farkındasın. Takım arkadaşların bunu senin yüzüne direkt söylememiş olsalar da; senin, değer verdikleri bir üye olduğuna eminim. Gerçekten iddia ettiğin gibi gereksiz biri olsaydın seni yanlarına almazlardı."

Suho aygıtın yanıp sönen ekranına, haritadaki yerini belirten gücünün simgesine baktı. "Bence..." dedi yumuşak bir ton ile. "Bence bu hayatımın görevi olabilir. Tamamlamam gereken tek görev, korkumun beni alıkoymasına izin vermeden başarmam gereken o görev." Yüzünü Kai'ye çevirdi. "Eğer bu endişeyi yenmem gereken zamanların olacağından eminsen teklifini kabul ediyorum. Belki geri döndüğüm zaman, çocuklara gerçekten neler yapabileceğimi gösterebilirim."

Suho'nun dudaklarına bir gülümseme yerleştiğinde, bunu kendi tanıdığı kardeşinin o samimi tebessümüne oldukça benzetti Kai. Yüzündeki sırıtış ile onu cevaplarken, parmaklarından birleştirerek el ele tutuşmuşlardı.


	3. Dolambaç

"Sen Kai'sin, ama bildiğim Kai değilsin," Suho bir süredir bir mantra gibi ağzından düşürmediği cümleyi yeniden tekrarlamıştı. "Bu çok garip bir şey!"

"Bir de benim nasıl hissettiğimi hayal et," dedi Kai gözlerini devirip, aygıttaki tuşlara basıp biraz daha bilgi alıp alamayacağını anlamaya çalışıyordu - tabii sonuçta başarısız olmuştu. En azından Suho'nun - _kendi_ _Dünyasının_ Suho'sunun planının ne olduğundan tamamen emindi artık: Farklı Dünyalardan bütün üyeleri toplamak ve EXO'yu yeniden kurmak.

Bir sonraki sefer arayacağı kişiyi düşünmeye başladı. Yolculuk ettiği ilk kişi tam olarak beklediği gibi biri çıkmadığından, aklında takımlarının ikinci başı olan ağabeyi Lay'i vardı. Bunun gibi durumlarda ona birçok tavsiye verebilirdi, o vicdanın sesiydi ayrıca. Tabii, onun da bu Dünyanın Suho'su gibi çıkma ihtimali her zaman olasıydı... "Bu sefer Lay'i bulmaya çalışacağım."

Suho'nun yüzü aydınlanmıştı. "Bu harika olurdu! Sadece birkaç gün önce Gezegen 1563'e - şey, sistemimizdeki farklı bir gezegene bir görev için gitmişti, şu sırada onun yardımı çok dokunurdu. Xiumin gerçekten çok kötü bir şekilde kızarmış gibi..."

Yüzünde haşin bir ifade ile ona dönmüştü Kai. "Onu buraya getirmeyeceğiz, biz ona gideceğiz." Bunu duyan Suho hızlıca başını salladı ve bakışlarından kaçtı. Ağabeyini böyle azarlamak çok garip hissettirse de Kai, karşısındakinin tanıdığı arkadaşı olmadığını ve tamamen başka biri olduğunu kendine hatırlattı. "Üzgünüm... Seni terslemek istememiştim."

Adam sadece acı bir gülümseme göstermek ile yetindi. "Sorun değil, ben buna alışkınım."

"Hayır, bu şekilde davranmamalıydım." Suratındaki mahcubiyet ile onu ayağa kaldırdı. "Bana iyice tutun, tamam mı?" Suho'nun eli Kai'nin siyah ceketini tuttu, Kai ilerleyip aygıtı başlattığı gibi ışınlandı. Lay'i bulmama izin ver.

Ayakları yere bastığı gibi, kafaları birkaç kızın sırtlarına kazara çarpmıştı. Kızlar sinirle onlara döndüğü sırada; önlerden birisi tüm ciğerini kullanarak sesli bir şekilde bağırmaya başlayınca, kızlar ikisini tamamen unutup hemen çığlık atmaya katılmışlardı. Suho kulaklarını kapattı ve Kai'ye bağırdı: "Bu inançları doğrultusunda bağıran bir tür kült mü?"

Kai etrafa bakmaya başladı ve bir şey dikkatini çekti. "Suho, bir şekilde bu kalabalıkta çok da dikkat çekmiyorsun..." O şık kıyafetleri onu gerçekten de bu kalabalığın bir parçasıymış gibi gösteriyordu. Kalabalık çoğunlukla kızlardan oluşuyordu, bazılarının ellerinde büyük boyutlarda kameralar vardı ama hepsi bir şey için bekliyor gibilerdi, çoğusu ayaklarının çoktan ağrımaya başladığından söylense de nedense mutlu gibi görünüyorlardı. "Burada bekle, bu olayın ne için yapıldığını anlamaya çalışacağım." Kalabalığı yarıp ilerlemeye çalışmış olsa da, bu gençler sanki taştan yapılmışlarcasına bir santim bile oynamıyorlardı yerlerinden. "Pekala... Başka çarem yok."

Hepsinin dikkati başka yöne çevrilmişken çöktüğü yerden binanın tepesine ışınlanıp neler olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Görünüşe bakılırsa bu kalabalık, onları ayrı tutan çizgisel bir alanın iki tarafında da toplaşmışlardı. Güvenli kısım binanın içinden başlayıp büyük bir siyah vanda bitmekteydi. Yanında kaslı bir adam ile - büyük ihtimalle bir fedai? - yürüyen bir genç yavaş adımlarla binayı terk ediyordu, kalabalığın iki yüzüne de ellerini salladığında kalabalık da onun için tezahürat yapmıştı. "Yoksa..."

Bu sefer binanın içine, gereksiz dikkatten kaçınmak üzere kapıdan biraz uzak olacak şekilde ışınlanmıştı. Tam da tahmin ettiği gibi, deminki genç gerçekten de takım arkadaşlarından biriydi. Daha spesifik olmak gerekirse, bu Chanyeol idi. Geniş, yumuşak görünen mor bir ceket geçirmişti üzerine ve altında bacaklarını saracak kadar dar siyah bir pantolonu vardı. _Yine moda moda kıyafetler_ , diye düşündü Kai. Onu takip ederek, Baekhyun ve yanında ona yakın uzunlukta biri binadan çıkıyordu - Kai kim olduğunu anlayamamıştı çünkü suratında bir maske ve kafasında da bir şapka vardı, ancak kalabalık onu çok iyi tanıyor gibiydi; onun dikkatini çekebilmek için hemen adını bağırmaya başlamışlardı: "Kyungsoo-yah! Kyungsoo-yah!"

Bu kişilerin arkadaşları olmadığını, tamamen yabancı olduklarını bilse de kalbindeki o acıyı onları ne zaman görse durduramayacak mıydı? Onlara bu kadar yakın olabilmek artık hiçbir zaman yeniden hissedemeyeceği bir şey olmuştu, Dünyası çoktan uzay çöplüğüne dönüşmüş olmalıydı. _Maziyi hatırlamak sana hiçbir şey katmayacak_ , diye tekrarladı Kai kendi kendine, başını iki yana sallarken.

Onu düşüncelerinden çekerek, Kai'nin bunca zamandır beklediği kişi sonunda merdivenlerde belirmişti ve ana kapıya doğru yürümekteydi; Kai hemen ona yaklaşıp bileğinden tutarak onu durdurdu. "Lay, benimle gelmelisin."

Onu böyle sıkı bir şekilde tutan kişinin kim olduğunu görünce adamın suratı rahatlamıştı. "Oh, ne oldu Jongin-ah?"

Kai birden duraksamıştı. _Jongin-ah mı_? Bu Dünyada ismi bu muydu yoksa? Tam ona neler olduğunu açıklayacakken, arkadan biri Lay'e seslenmişti: "Hyung, kiminle konuşuyorsun?" Lay tam cevap vermek için dönmüştü ki arkasından ona bakanın da Jongin olduğunu görmüştü. Kaşlarını çatıp az önce kiminle konuştuğunu görmek için geri döndüğünde yanında kimsenin olmadığını fark etti. "Kafan karışmış gibi görünüyor, her şey yolunda mı?"

Lay başını kaşıdı ve bir kahkaha attı. "Dünkü konserden sonra yorgun olmuş olmalıyım. Beni buraya senin çağırdığını zannettim."

Jongin, Lay'in sırtını yumuşak bir şekilde ovduktan sonra elini onun omzuna yerleştirdi. Bu hyung hiçbir zaman uyku düzenine dikkat etmiyordu. "Sağlığının en önemli şey olduğunu sana daha kaç defa hatırlatmamız gerekiyor hyung?" Yavaşça binadan ayrılırlarken, Jongin son kez gerçekten de orada biri olup olmadığını kontrol etmek için arkasına dönmüştü.

Hala kalabalığın içerisinde dikilen Suho'nun ardına ışınlanan Kai hızlıca onu köşeye doğru çekti. Suho'nun şeffaf gözlükleri güneşin son ışıklarını yansıtıyordu. "Hiçbir şey öğrendin mi?" diye heyecanlı bir şekilde sormuştu.

Kai başıyla onayladı. "Kulağa çılgınca geleceğini biliyorum ancak..."

"Bizler ünlüleriz, değil mi?" Suho soruyla onu böldü ve Kai onu onayladıktan sonra devam etti: "Sanırım şarkıcılarız, tam doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, ' _idoller_ 'iz. Birkaç kızın isimlerimizi bağırdıklarını duydum ama... Bazıları farklı gibiydi. Mesela... Biri _Jongdae_ ya da öyle bir şey diye bağırdı. Belki bu Dünyada farklı takım üyelerimiz vardır?"

Kai başını iki yana salladı. "Bunun olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Lay'i buldum, tam ona her şeyi açıklayacaktım ki birisi konuşmamızı böldü." Lay'in o kişiyi nasıl çağırdığını hatırlamaya çalıştı. "Ona... _Jongin_ diye seslenmişti ancak suratı benimki ile aynıydı."

"Bu olamaz," diye itiraz etti Suho. "O ikisi binadan çıkarken kızlar senin ismini bağırmıştı - Kai diye." İşaret parmağını baş parmağı ile şıklattı. "Sahne isimleri!"

Kai sırtını binanın taş duvarına yasladı. "Bu _büyük_ sorunu hallettiğimize göre..." Lay'in nereye gittiğini görmek için aygıta bakıyordu ve çevrelerinde oluşan küçük kalabalıktan habersizdi. Suho ceketini çekiştirip ikisine derince bakan kızlara işaret etti. "Efendim?" diye sakince sorduğunda kızlar birbirlerine omuz atmaya, kendilerini pinçiklemeye ve " _hayal görüyor olmalıyım_ ", " _bunun gerçek olmasının imkanı yok_ " gibi cümleler kurmaya başlamışlardı.

Kızlardan biri öne doğru çıkmıştı, yaklaşan tehlikenin farkına sonunda varabilen Kai, Suho'nun elini tutup hızlıca arkalarından onu takip eden kalabalıktan uzaklaşmaya başladı. "Neden bizi kovalıyorlar?! Kafayı mı yemişler? Yoksa biz bir şey mi yaptık?"

"Onların çok sevdikleri idoller ile aynı yüzleri taşıyoruz." Suho bir anime karakteri gibi gözlüğünü düzeltmişti. "Kalabalığın o bariyerlerin ardında tutulmasının bir sebebi vardı." Nefes nefese devam etti: "Bizi... başka bir yere... ışınlayamaz mısın?"

Bu Dünya... Güçlerinin insanlar arasında bilinip bilinmediğinden emin olamıyordu. "Şu an tamamen meydanda olduğumuzu unuttun herhalde," diye cevapladı Kai, aygıtı kendisine yakın tutarken. "Önce onlara izimizi kaybettirmemiz gerekiyor!"

Suho bir şansları olup olmadığını kontrol etmek amacıyla başını arkasına çevirdi. "Bu kızlar koşmakta neden bu kadar iyiler?!"

Kai işaret parmağını onun suratına çevirmişti. "Senin de iyi olduğun konular var! Kullan onu!"

"Sokağın ortasında birden sel oluşturamam ya!"

Kai içini çekti. "Yapabileceğin bir şey olmalı Suho!"

O an sanki Suho'nun aklında bir lamba yanmış gibiydi. "Kai!" diye bağırdı, daha genç olan ona döndüğünde devam etti: "Beni izle!" Küçük damlaların adımları ardında yere değmesini suratında bir sırıtış ile izledi. Birkaç saniye sonra da, hafif çise sadece arkalarındaki kalabalığı takip eden sert bir yağmura dönüşmüştü. Kızlar adımlarını yavaşlatmak zorunda kalırken Kai elini tutup ikisini bir ara sokağa çekti. Kızların, elleri ile gözlerine siper alarak etrafa bakmaya çalışmalarını izlediler. "Nereye gittiler?!" Bir kız çaresizce sormuştu.

Suho da en az onun kadar çaresiz bir şekilde fısıldadı: "Çabuk ol, Kai! Bizi buradan kurtar!"

Aygıtın ekranı Kai'nin gözleri ile bakışmaktaydı. "Tamam, tamam," diye cevapladı onu Suho'nun endişeyle oynattığı parmaklarını iteklerken. "Sakinleş!" Elinden geldiği kadar Lay'e yakın olacak şekilde ışınlanmak üzere odaklanmaya çalışsa da yanında bu kadar stresli biri varken bunu başarmak zor oluyordu.

Bu sefer söz yerindeyse kıçları üzerine düşmüşlerdi, soğuk mermere çarpmak ikisinin de dudaklarından birer inleme sökülmesine sebep olmuştu. Üstüne üstlük, tam o sırada bir kapı açılmış, ikisi hemen bir tür mutfak tezgahı ardına saklanıp sessiz kalmaya çalışmak zorunda kalmışlardı. Yavaş adımlar izlerini takip etti ve tanıdık bir yüz ile karşılaştılar.

"D.O.!" diye belirtti Kai istemsizce. Eğer burasının farklı bir Dünya olduğunu bilmeseydi bunun bildiği D.O. olduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Tamamen aynı görünüyordu, Suho'nun Dünyasındakinin aksine. Saçlarını kazıtmıştı, suratında o nötr ifade bulunuyordu ve hiç makyaj da yapmamıştı.

Bu küçük kardeşinin onu her zaman çağırdığı şeklin aksine onu sahne ismiyle çağırmasını garipseyen Kyungsoo şaşmıştı, ve bununla dalga geçmeye karar vermişti: "Kai, Suho-hyung." Onu duyan Suho da şaşkın bir şekilde çenesini kaldırdı. "İkiniz yerde ne yapıyorsunuz öyle?"

Başka birisinin daha yanlarına gelmek üzere olduğunu fark eden Kai derin bir nefes verdi. Şu durumları daha da kötüye gidemezdi herhalde! "Kyungja~! Neden bu kadar geç kaldıııın?" Boyuna yakın birisi acelesizce ona yaklaşmıştı.

Suho afallamıştı. "Baekhyun?!" Lideri bol kıyafetler içerisindeydi; üzerinde geniş, kısa kollu beyaz bir tişört, altında da gri eşofman altı vardı; elinde ise turuncu renkli bir içecek. Fazla... _rahat_ görünüyordu! Onca zamandır onu o askeri kıyafeti ile gördükten sonra liderini karşısında böyle bulmak çok garip hissettiriyordu.

Korkmuş Suho'ya fısıldadı Kai: "Şimdi anlıyorsundur ne kadar garip olduğunu!"

"Oh, Junmyeon-ie-hyung!" Onu fark eden Baekhyun da sırıtarak cevap verdi, sonra da kıyafetlerine işaret etti. "Neden onları giyiyorsun gerçi? Hehehe, yoksa _Power_ 'ı tanıttığımız zamanları mı özlüyordun?" Gülmeyi bıraktığında bardağından bir yudum alabilmişti.

Baekhyun'un biraz önce çıktığı odadan hışırtı sesleri çıktı. "Junmyeon-hyung bu kata mı gelmiş? Neden?" diye bağırmıştı başka biri, Kai'nin kulaklarına bu ses Chen'e ait gibi geldi, tabii biraz daha neşeli gibiydi.

Kai dirseği ile Suho'yu dürttü, hala bu Dünyadaki isminin Junmyeon olduğunu anlamamış gibiydi. Suho refleksten ötürü önce Kai'ye, sonra da ondan cevap bekleyen üç kişiye döndü. "Şey..." Yanındakinin stresini kolayca hissedebilse de, Kai karışmamaya karar vermişti. "Bazı yiyecekler bizde kalmamış da."

"Evet, süt..." diye devam etti Kai ondan devralarak. "Kahvaltı şeyleri." Bu lükse sahip olabilecek durumu varken, kahvaltısını nasıl yediğini hatırlamaya çalıştı. Genelde ilk yemeklerini oldukça erken yerlerdi ki gün içinde yemek üzerinde vakit harcamasınlar; yiyecekleri de besleyici olurdu, Lay de her zaman onlara her şeyi doğru düzgün yemeleri için zorlardı. Fakat... O son günlerde Kai bu öğünü tamamen boşverdiğini fark etti. _Düşün, düşün_... "Gevrek..." Bu şeyin bu Dünyada da olmasını umut etti.

Kyungsoo bir kaşını havaya kaldırdı, yürüyüp duvardaki dolaptan bir kutu gevreği eline aldı. Baekhyun da buzdolabından bir süt kutusu çıkardı ve ellerine tutuşturdu. "Neden evyenin önünde öyle çökmüştünüz ki?"

Suho gözlerini kapattı. "Bizi hırsız zannedersiniz diye düşündüm..."

"Benden öyle saklanmaya çalışırsanız tabii öyle düşünürüm." diye cevapladı Kyungsoo. "Bu arada, bunda gerçekten çok berbattınız."

Yavaşça ayağa kalktılar, ellerinde biraz önce verilen şeyleri tutarken. "Şey, Lay'i gördünüz mü?" diye sormaya çalıştı Suho.

Kyungsoo kaşını yeniden kaldırmıştı. "Sizin katta değil mi? Bu saatte dışarı mı çıktı?"

Kai konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı. "Ona baktığın sırada tuvalette olmalı, Jun..." Birkaç dakika önce Baekhyun'un onu çağırdığı şekli taklit etmeye çalıştı Kai: "J-Junmyeon-ie."

"Hop, hop!" Baekhyun o an kafayı yemiş gibiydi, seslice gülüyor, Kai'nin koluna vuruyordu durmadan. "Çok yakın değil misiniz? Gayri resmi konuşma falan? Vay canına! Hahaha!"

Kyungsoo bir iç çekti. "Tam da film izleyecektik. Sanırım, siz de bizimle izleyebilirsiniz şu... gevrekli akşam yemeğiniz bittikten sonra?" Suho'ya bakıyordu, ondan bir cevap bekleyerek. "... _Hyung_?" Kai, Suho'ya onların şekli ile seslenirken, unutmuş olduğu kısmın bu olduğunu o an fark etti.

Odadaki öbür kişi kıkırdadı: "Kesin odasında bir yerlere sıkıştırmıştı o gevrek kutusunu ve bulamadı sonra! Hah!"

Kai burayı terk etmek için bunu bir fırsat olarak kullandı. "Şey, Kyungsoo- _hyung_ ," diye sözünü böldü, D.O.'ya böyle seslenmek ne kadar garip gelse de. "En iyisi biz gidelim ve dağıttığı şeyleri toparlayalım birazcık." Kapıyı artlarından kapatmadan önce Suho'yu itmeye başladı.

Suho derin bir nefes verdi. "Ne garip bir tecrübeydi bu." Kai ona katıldı ve Suho'nun elini tutup Lay nerede ise oraya ışınlandı. İçinde belirdikleri odada birkaç müzik enstrümanı bulunuyordu; bir bilgisayar –bir laptop, elektrikli klavyenin yanında dikilen bir masanın üzerindeydi. Odaya ışınlandıkları sırada Lay bir şeyler yazıyor gibiydi.

Bir saniyeliğine onlara baktıktan sonra yeniden defterine dönmüştü bile. "Oh, Jongin-ah, Junmyeon-ah, içeri girdiğinizi duymamışım." Kalemini bırakıp sandalyesinde dikildi. Başka bir şey söyleyecek gibiydi ancak ellerinde bir kutu gevrek ve süt tuttuklarını gördüğünde ne diyeceğini tamamen unuttu. "Yemekler ne için? Stüdyonun içinde yemek kırıntıları görünce Chanyeol'ün nasıl şikayet ettiğini biliyorsunuz." Ardından da kıyafetlerini fark etti. "Cosplay mi yapıyorsunuz?"

Suho yiyecekleri yere bırakacaktı ki masanın altında duran cipsleri gördü. "O zaman söyle ki bunları klavyenin yanında yemeyi bıraksın."

"Lay, bana güveniyorsun, değil mi?" Kai konuya hemen atlamıştı, daha fazla kaybedecek zamanı yoktu. Duraksamadan başıyla onu onayladığını gördüğünde devam etti: "Aslında senin... süper güçlerin var."

"Aynen, bu bizim olayımız değil mi?" Rahat bir şekilde yanıtladığında Kai ve Suho gerçekten sevinmiş gibilerdi. Demek ki bu Dünyadaki üyeler de güçlerinden haberdarlardı! Belki de bu kadar popüler olmalarının sebeplerinden biri buydu. Süper güçleri olan müzisyenler kulağa oldukça havalı geliyordu açıkçası. "Ben iyileştirebiliyorum, sen ışınlanabiliyorsun ve o da suyu kontrol edebiliyor."

"O zaman, sana bizim farklı Dünyalardan geldiğimizi söylersem beni anlarsın, değil mi?" Hem Kai hem de Suho ona heyecanlı heyecanlı, büyük gözlerle bakmasına rağmen Lay biraz uzaklaşmıştı. "Sana ihtiyacımız var."

Kuşku ile gözlerini kıstı. "Şu an uyuyor muyum ben?" Ön kolunu çimdikledi, hissettiği acı ile yüzünü buruşturdu.

Kai, bileğinden tutup Lay'i ayağa kaldırırken gözlerini devirdi. "Git, teker teker odalarına bak ve neler yaptıklarını gör."

Suho konuşmalarına daldı, genç yoldaşının neyi kanıtlamaya çalıştığını anlamıştı. "Bilinen fizik kurallarına göre aynı kişi, aynı anda farklı yerlerde bulunamaz!"

Şüphe dolu olsa da, Lay bunun bir rüya olduğunu kendine kanıtlamak amacıyla onların istediğini yapmaya gitmişti. Junmyeon'un kapısını çaldı, içeriye girmesini söylediğinde kapıyı açtı. Junmyeon yatağında uzanmıştı, telefonunda bir şeyler yapıyordu. "Ne oldu?" Ona bakmadan sormuştu.

Lay'in gözleri stüdyoda dikilmekte olan Suho'ya döndü, ve Junmyeon da burada yatağındaydı. Ona yaklaştı, yatağının kenarına çöküp yüzüne dokundu. "Sen gerçeksin, değil mi?"

Junmyeon güldü. "Gerçek dışı göründüğümün farkındayım."

Kapıyı kapatırken Lay onun yerine utansa da - birazcık da gülüyordu, sessizce küçük stüdyo odasına gidip kapıyı sıkıca kapattıktan sonra onlara geri döndü. "Bu nasıl olabilir ki? Ben yokken siz ikiniz illüzyon sanatı falan mı çalıştınız?" Daha fazla boş konuşma yapılmadan, Kai Lay'in elini tutup onu Çin'deki memleketine ışınlamıştı. Çince karakterler ile yazılmış sokak tabelasını okuyan Lay'in gözleri büyümüştü, ancak bir tepki veremeden Kai onu stüdyoya geri götürmüştü bile. "Demin ne oldu öyle?!"

"Benim gücümün ışınlanma olduğunu söylerken haklıydın. Sana bunu az önce gösterdiğime göre artık bana inanıyor musun?"

"Ben... İnanıyorum ama..." Lay yavaşça sandalyesine geçti. "Sanki delirmişim gibi hissediyorum."

"İyi olacaksın, sana bahşedilen güçlerini kullanmaya başladığında." Suho camın arasına takılmış yaprağı almak için camı açtı, Lay'in parmakları arasına tutuşturdu. "Bu yaprağı yeniden yeşillendirmek ile işe başlayabilirsin."

"Şaka yapıyor olmalısın," Lay yaprağı Suho'nun eline geri vermeye çalıştı. "Siz ikiniz bir tür sihirbaz falan olabilirsiniz fakat ben sıradan bir insanım. Bütün o süper güç olayı... sadece bir oyun."

Kai elini onun omzuna koydu. "Lay... Sana ihtiyacımız olduğunu söylerken ciddiydim." Gözleri umutsuzca yere dönmüştü. Suho'yu bulduğu zaman, o çoktan güçlerini kullanmayı biliyordu. Ancak Lay? Onlara sahip olduğunun farkında bile değildi! "Red Force'u biliyor musun?"

Lay parmağını çenesine dayadı, derince düşünüyordu. "Hmm, EXO'nun en büyük düşmanı falanlardı." _EXO_ , Kai'nin çağrılmayı özlediği bir isim... "Birkaç müzik videomuzda onlarla savaşmıştık. Ne olmuş onlara?"

"İkimizin de Dünyalarında..." diye başladı Kai; Suho ve kendisine işaret ederek. "...Onlar gerçek birer tehdit. İnsanlığa, her türlü canlıya karşı bir tehdit." Kai küçük odanın çevresinde volta atıyordu. "Onlar... Onlar benim evrenimi yok etmeye karar verdiler. Ondan sonra da seninkine sıra gelecek, belki onunkinden bile önce." Cümlesinin son kısmında Suho'ya işaret etmişti. "Demek istediğim şu ki, o gücünü kullanıp bizimle Red Force'a karşı savaşmak zorundasın."

Lay burnundan soluyarak güldü, sandalyesinde döndü. "Sana sadece bir insan olduğumu söyledim. Bir tür süper kötü güce karşı savaşmamın imkanı yok, eğer gerçekten var ise tabii."

"Sen öylesine bir insan değilsin, Lay. Sen EXO'nun bir parçasısın. Benim Dünyamda, onlara karşı hep beraber savaşırdık. Dünyamdaki Lay en güvenebileceğim arkadaşımdı." Onun gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. "Seninle bu Dünyada karşılaşmadan önce, bir kalabalık ile karşılaştık. Sizin için, sizi biraz görebilmek için toplanmışlardı. Onlara... ilham veriyorsunuz. Sen gerçekten de dediğin gibi öylesine bir insan bile olsan, o kişiler için önemlisin. Bu, Dünyamdaki Lay'in söyleyeceği şey olurdu."

Herhangi bir şey söylemeden önce Lay öylece bakakalmıştı, sonra hemen defterini açıp içine bir şeyler karaladı. "Vay canına, demin söylediğin şeyler... Gerçekten insanı duygulandıran sözler!" Sırıttı, gamzesini ortaya çıkarmıştı. Ardından yaprağı geri aldı. "Elimden geleni yapacağım. Ne yapmam lazım tam olarak?"

"İçindeki enerjiyi dışarı verip, elinde tuttuğun objeye iletmen gerekiyor." Suho açıkladı. "Gözlerini kapatıp zihnini boşaltmaya çalışmak, ilk seferin için işe yarayabilir."

Sandalyedeki adam onun yönergelerini izleyip mümkün olduğunda konsantre olmaya çalıştı.


	4. Zhang Yixing, İnsan

Sandalyedeki adam onun yönergelerini izleyip mümkün olduğunca konsantre olmaya çalıştı. Bir dakikadan fazla bir süre boyunca bekledi, ta ki farklı bir şeyler olup olmadığını görebilmek için gözünün ucuyla baktığında, parmaklarının arasında hala aynı kuru yaprağı tuttuğunu görüp hayal kırıklığına uğrayana kadar. "Gördünüz mü? Benim süper güçlerim falan yok çocuklar."

Suho, bu konuda ne yapacaklarını sorarcasına Kai'ye bakıyordu. Aygıtın onları bu Dünya'da götürdüğü kişinin bu kişi olduğundan Kai emindi... Peki neden gerçekten de dediği üzere hiçbir doğaüstü yeteneklere sahip değilmiş gibi görünüyordu?

İkisinin de omuzlarının düştüğünü görmesi ile Lay bu hayal kırıklığı yaratan durumdan sorumlu hissetmişti. "İkiniz... Acıkmıştınız, değil mi? Size bir yemek ısmarlayayım." Bu başarısızlığı telafi etmenin en iyi yolunun bu olduğunu düşünmüştü.

Suho'nun gözleri " _ısmarlama_ " ve " _yemek_ " kelimeleri ile aydınlanmıştı. "Gerçekten mi?!" Bütün gün boyunca yaşadıkları bütün o adrenalinli anlardan sonra acıkmaya başlamıştı.

"Tabii ki!" Lay güldü, tebessümü gamzesini vurguluyordu. "İnan bana, o gevrekten çok daha iyi bir tadı olacak." Yerinden kalkmıştı. "Üstümü değiştireceğim, şey..." Lay ikisinin üzerindeki kıyafetleri bir daha inceledi, bu sefer daha dikkatli bir şekilde yapmıştı bunu. _Bu kıyafetleri toplum içinde fazla dikkat çekecektir - tabii o yüzleri dikkat çekmeden önce_. "Size daha uygun kıyafetler getireceğim... bu Dünyaya daha uygun kıyafetler. Beni burada bekleyin." Kendisi çıktıktan sonra kapıyı kilitlemeleri için onlara bir anahtar verdi, böylece yurttaki kimse yanlışlıkla kendilerinin alternatif bir versiyonlarıyla karşılaşamazdı.

Odayı terk ettiği anda Kai, Suho'ya dönmüştü. "Onu bayıltacağım, hemen buraya geri ışınlanırım. Döndüğümde hazır ol." Suho'nun parmaklarının bileğini sardığını hissetmesi ile adımları durmuştu. "Ne oldu?"

Gözlerini onunkilere çevirdiğinde bu Suho'yu ilk defa bu kadar sinirli görmüştü. Katı bir şekilde ona gözlerini dikmesi, ona kendi Dünyasındaki Suho'nun sert bakışını hatırlattı, tüyleri diken diken olmuştu bile. Onu tutan adam başını yavaşça iki yana salladı: "Arkadaş edinmenin yolu bu değil."

Kai kolunu Suho'nun tutuşundan kurtarmak amacıyla salladı. "Buraya arkadaş edinmeye gelmedim zaten. O bunu istese de, istemese de bu Dünyadan ayrılırken onu yanımızda götüreceğim." Hiçbir istisna olmayacaktı; şu an için çok mantıklı görünmese bile, gidip de başka bir Lay almasının imkanı yoktu - sonuçta aygıt onu _bu_ Lay'e götürmüştü ve Kai _ona_ bir şekilde ihtiyaçları olduğunu tahmin ediyordu.

Suho ise ona bu konuda katılmıyor gibiydi: "Ne için?! Adam kendi süper güçlerini bile kullanamıyor!"

"Yolculuk süresince öğrenir." Kai umursamaz bir şekilde cevaplamıştı. Tam odadan çıkacaktı ki Suho'nun avucunun yanağına bir tokat atmasını hissetti, kızarık bir iz bırakmıştı. "N-ne içindi bu?!"

"Benim takımımın Red Force'a karşı savaşmasının sebebi masum olanları korumak istememizdi. Hepimiz aynı amaca sahip olduğumuzdan bir araya gelmiştik. Senin takımın bizimkinden farklı mıydı? Aranızdan birini zorla mı tutuyordunuz?! Hiç zannetmiyorum!" Suho sinirle cevapladı. "Gerçekten _O_ 'nun senin böyle birine dönüşmeni isteyeceğine inanıyor musun?!"

Biraz önce ne yapmayı düşündüğünü fark ettiğinde Kai yerinde kalakalmıştı. Ellerini yüzüne doğru götürdü, utançla yüzünü kapattı. Eğer Suho onu şu an görmüş olsaydı... "Ben... Ben gerçekten..." Dudakları pişmanlıkla titreşti, gözleri yaşlanırken. "Suho, özür dilerim." Hangi Suho'dan özür dilediğinden emin değildi, büyük ihtimalle ikisini de hayal kırıklığına uğrattığı için kötü hissediyordu o sırada.

Suho'nun dudakları düz bir çizgi halini aldı, kalbi de aşırı hızlı atmayı durdurmuştu artık. "Sorun değil. Sonuçta, hala doğru şeyi yapmak için bir şansın var." Kai'nin kafasını kaldırdı ve kızarıklığın hala görülebildiği yanağının üzerinde elini gezdirirken gülümsedi. "Ben de bunun için özür dilerim."

Kai'nin elleri, onun yüzünü tutan Suho'nunkilerine tutundu ve parmaklarını birleştirdi. "Bunu hak etmiştim ama." Ona çok... çok uzun süre sonra böyle tutunmaktaydı, ancak şimdi fark ediyordu ne kadar özlediğini birilerinin ona moral olarak destek olmasını, ona yol göstermesini.

Birdenbire kapıyı biri çaldı, ardından da fısıldadı: "Çocuklar, benim, Lay." Elinde tuttuğu çantayı havada kaldırıp onlara gülümsemeden önce içeri kolayca girdiği zaman Suho fark etti ki kapıyı kilitlemeyi tamamen unutmuşlardı. "Size bir şeyler getirdim!"

Biri Lay'i aradığında kapıyı yeniden kapattılar.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah, ne oldu?" Neşeli bir ses tonuyla sormuştu, Chanyeol'ün isminin bahsi ile odadaki öbür ikisi de merakla dinliyorlardı. "Ah, size önceden söylemeyi unuttum. Birkaç arkadaşı çağırmıştım da..." Hattaki kişiyi dinlemek üzere birkaç saniye bekledi, o sırada kapının bu sefer kilitlendiğinden emin olmaya çalışıyordu. "Şarkıya yardım etmeleri için... Yok, yok, sorun değil. Şimdi çıkıyorduk zaten." Kai ve Suho'ya, onlar için getirdiği kıyafetleri çabucak giymeleri için işaret etti. "Bence sıkılırsın, Chanyeol-ah. Biraz sessiz tipte insanlar onlar... Hayır, Kyungsoo gibi değil. Ondan bile daha sessizler... Korece bilmiyorlar." Lay alışkanlıktan başını iki yana salladı. "Hayır, İngilizce de bilmiyorlar... Ah, daha demin bir tanesinin o şarap markasını çok beğenmediğini duydum. Evet ya, inanabiliyor musun?!" Suho'nun işlerinin bittiğini belirten bir işaret vermesi ile Lay konuşmayı bitirmeye çalıştı. "Ah, Chanyeol-ah, gitmem gerek. Erken uyumaya çalış, tamam mı? Hmm, tamam. Evet. Tamam, bir dahaki sefer seni onlarla tanıştırırım. Tamam. Görüşürüz."

Lay tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı. Kai de Lay'i teselli etmek isteyerek sırtını sıvazlamıştı: "Demek bu Dünyada da bizdeki kadar konuşkan..."

"Onu öyle seviyorum," diye cevapladı Lay yüzünde bir gülümseme ile, yine de biraz yorgunluk vardı o tebessümünde. Kai onu çok iyi anlıyordu; ağabeyi Chanyeol her zaman oldukça enerji dolu biriydi ve çoğu zaman ona yetişmek zor olabiliyordu. "Hadi gidelim."

Bu Dünyada tecrübe etmek zorunda kaldıkları üst üste iki farklı zorlu olayın ardından, restorana gidiş yolculuğu oldukça sakin geçmişti; büyük ihtimalle yeni tanıdıklarının onlar için seçtiği siyah ağırlıklı kıyafetlerinin, onları gecenin karanlığı ile iyi bir şekilde karıştırmasından dolayıydı. Lay onlara bu yerde en sevdiği yemeği sipariş etti - kendisinin ve üyelerinin yaşadığı, adı " _Kore Cumhuriyeti_ " olan bu ülkenin yerli bir yemeğiydi bu. Kai öğrendi ki Lay'i götürdüğü o memleketi " _Çin Halk Cumhuriyeti_ " adında bambaşka bir ülkeydi. Onlara bu Dünyanın nasıl işlediğini anlattı, yaşadıkları büyük sorunlardan ve bir EXO üyesi olarak günlük hayatlarının nasıl geçtiğinden bahsetti. Suho ona, bir süre öncesinde onları kovalayan birkaç kızdan nasıl kaçtıklarından bahsettiğinde bayağı gülmüştü; sonrasında onlar adına özür diledi.

"Jongin-ah, biraz daha soju ister misin?" diye sordu Lay.

Ağzındaki parçayı hala çiğnerken Kai başını iki yana salladı. "O benim ismim değil. Benim ismim Kai."

Çubuklarıyla bir parça et koparmaya çalışan Suho onları bölmüştü. "Onu Kai diye çağır lütfen, yazar ve okuyanların karakterleri ayırt etmesini kolaylaştırıyor bu." Sırıtarak elindeki bardağı ona doğru uzattı. "Ben biraz daha alırım, zahmet olmazsa."

Başka bir kahkaha ile Lay bardağını doldurdu, yemeği beğendikleri için mutlu olmuştu. "O zaman, Kai, merak ediyordum da... Ben sizin Dünyanızda nasıl biriydim?"

Kai'nin tabağın içindeki çubukları bir anlığına durmuştu, onları tabaktan uzaklaştırıp yavaşça masaya bırakmadan önce. Şişenin içerisindeki içeceğinden bir yudum aldıktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. "Tıpkı senin gibi, Lay oldukça düşünceli biriydi... Her zaman kardeşlerine bakardı, hepimizin sağlıklı olup iyi bir şekilde yemek yediğinden emin olmaya çalışırdı. Ne zaman bir tavsiyeye ihtiyacım olsa ona giderdim ve o sırada yaşadığım sorunum ne olursa olsun, beni dinlerdi. O gün bile..." Kai öksürdü, ardından devam etti: "Onu kaybettiğimiz o gün bile, hatırlıyorum ki kendisinin etrafta olmayacağı süre boyunca Suho'nun kendisine iyi baktığından emin olmamı istemişti benden; biliyordu ki Suho bize liderlik yaparken genelde kendine bakmayı unuturdu... Çarpışmaya gitmeden önce Lay'in istediği şey buydu— bizim için kazandığı bir savaştan önce, hala geri dönmedi evine." Kai'nin gözleri yeniden yaşlanmıştı. "Ve benden istediği gerçekleştiremedim bile. Ben... Ben Suho'nun ölmesine göz yumdum. Hepsini terk ettim... Eğer verdiğim sözlerin hiçbirini tutamıyorsam nasıl bir kardeşim ben?!"

Lay'in gözleri masaya çevrilmişti, hiçbir şeye odaklanmıyordu, düşüncelerine dalmış gibi görünüyordu tıpkı yanında oturan Suho gibi. Kendine çok yakın olan birini kaybetmenin naısl acıttığını anlayabiliyordu, fakat böyle bir şeyi bu kadar genç yaşta tatmak... Tek kelime etmeden, elini Kai'nin omzuna attı ve birkaç defa sıvazladı, onu biraz avutabilmek için elinden geleni yapmaya çalışıyordu.

Yanında oturan adam konuştu onun yerine: "Kai... Hala tutabileceğin bir söz var." Lay onlara meraklı gözlerle baktı, ancak Kai ona bunu açıklamak istemiyordu. Suho'nun ondan istediği son şeyin " _tüm EXO üyelerini bir araya getirmek_ " olduğunu söylemek, sanki sırf Lay onlarla gelmeye ikna olsun diye Kai'yi acındırıyorlarmış gibi gelebilirdi kulağa. Bu ihtiyacı olan son şeydi. Bunu hisseden Suho dikkati kendine çekmeye çalıştı: "Biliyor musun, benim evrenimdeki Lay... Senden biraz farklı biri..."

Saat gece yarısına yaklaşana kadar konuştular. Her şey çok iyi gidiyordu, ta ki evin yolunu tuttukları sırada sokağın ortasında Suho yüzüstü düşene kadar. Kai endişelenmişti, ona ciddi bir şey olmasından korkarak: "Suho! İyi misin?!"

Yerdeki beden yavaşça onlara doğru döndü bir eliyle destek alarak, suratında da salak bir ifade yerleşikti. "Hehe, evet."

Lay yanına çöktü, kolunu tuttu. "Onun bu kadar içmesine izin vermemeliydim..." Kai'ye de aynı şekilde tutmasını söyledi ve böylece yavaşça Suho'yu ayağa kaldırdılar. "Bunun için üzgünüm." Kendi Dünyasındaki görevlerinde yaptığı cesurluklarıyla böbürlenen Suho'yu susturmaya çalışıyorlardı. Birkaç dakika sonra uğraşıları meyvesini vermiş gibiydi, ta ki çok daha kötü bir şeyin başlarına geldiğini fark ettiler.

"O..." Kai, Suho'nun suratını kendine çevirdi, sonra da kaşlarını çattı. "Çoktan uyuyakalmış bile..."

Lay derin bir nefes verse de, ikisi Suho'yu taşırken gülümsemeden edememişti. "Görünüşe bakılırsa ikiniz bu gece yurtta kalmak zorundasınız."

Kai sessizliğini korudu, her ne kadar daha fazla zaman kaybetmek istemese de bu seferlik pek bir şansı yok gibi görünüyordu. Kendisi de çok yorgun hissediyordu zaten, bütün o macera sonunda vücudunda kendini hissettirmeye başlamıştı. Ayrıca, Red Force'un Kai'nin Dünyasına daha büyük bir birlik göndermesi biraz zaman alırdı... Şimdilik sadece en iyisini ummaktan başka çaresi yoktu.

Bu akşam hepsi beraber oturup, o yemeği paylaştıklarında Kai kendi evinde beraber yedikleri sofraları anımsamıştı. Kardeşlerinin her birinin yüzlerinde yer edinen gülümsemelerle birbirlerinin endişelerini azaltmalarını, şehirdeki insanlardan öğrendiği halk türkülerini söyleyen Baekhyun'u dinlemelerini, her yemekte ikinci tabağı isteyen Sehun'a bayılmalarını... Böyle düşünmenin iyi olmadığını bilse bile, bu akşam bu görevi tamamen bırakıp sadece... Sadece ağabeyi Lay ile beraber biraz daha zaman geçirmeyi dilemişti. Gerçekten bunu yapmak istemişti, bu kadar bencil olmayı istemişti. Ama hatırladı ki eğer en kısa sürede Red Force'u durdurmazlarsa yanında dikilen Lay de kendi üyelerini kaybedebilirdi, ona taşımasında yardım ettiği Suho da kendi takımına kendisinin daha iyi bir haline dönüşebileceğini gösterme şansını elde edemeyebilirdi.

Onun yere gözlerini diktiğini gören Lay, Kai'ye aklını neyin meşgul ettiğini sordu. "Hiçbir şey, öylesine düşünüyordum işte..." Kai konuyu geçiştirmeye çalışarak cevapladı.

"Hmm," Lay daha fazla üstelememişti, bu genç adamın ona şimdiden tamamen güvenmesini beklemiyordu zaten. Sonuçta bu kaçınılmazdı, ikisi daha bugün tanışmışlardı; ama yine de eğer bu çocuk, yurttaki kendi küçük kardeşinin suratından farklı bir yüze sahip olmuş olsaydı Lay bu konuda bu kötü hissetmezdi. "Kai... ben de düşünüyordum da... Ben... Yolculuğunuzda size katılmaya karar verdim, tabii hala teklifiniz geçerliyse."

Kai ona döndü, bakışı hala biraz hüzünlüydü ancak bir parça heyecan da içeriyordu. "Tamamen emin misin?"

"Yüzde yüz emin olduğumu söyleyemem," diye açıkladı Lay dürüstçe. Kendini nasıl bir tehlikenin içine bıraktığını bilemiyordu. Bu iki adamın inanılmaz doğaüstü yetenekleri vardı ve kendisi sadece... O sadece _insan_ olan Zhang Yixing idi.

"Lay," diye başlattı Kai cümlesini, ses tonu daha çok ciddileşmişti. "Hiçbirimizin bir sonraki sefer nasıl bir kader ile karşılaşacağımızdan emin olamayacağımızın farkında olmalısın... Bu yolculuk sadece bilinmezden oluşuyor, ben... Senin güvenliğini garanti edemem."

"İkinizin bu Dünyaya _beni_ bulmaya gelmesinin bir sebebi olmalı," diye yanıtladı Lay. "O sebebe inanacağım. Emin olduğum bir şey var ki, üyelerimin hiçbirine bir zarar gelmesini istemem. Eğer bunu engelleyebileceğim bir şansım varsa, o şansımı kullanırım." Kai'nin bakışlarıyla buluştu. "Bunu anlayabileceğini düşünmekte yanılmam herhalde." Genç olan yavaşça başıyla onayladı, utangaç bir şekilde başını öbür tarafa çevirdi sonrasında. Yeni kurdukları bu takıma kabul edilmesi ile Lay'in dudak uçları mutlulukla yukarı doğru çevrilmişti. "Hepimiz iyice güzel bir uyku çektikten sonra sabah ayrılırız buradan."

Üçünü de yurttaki odaya ışınlamak yerine Kai onlara zarar vermeden yapabileceği tek şeyin, uyuyan adamın vücudunu yan yana beraberce taşırlarken biraz daha zaman geçirebileceği olduğuna karar verdi; onların sessiz yoldaşlığında huzur bulmuştu genç adam.


	5. Kırmızı Gazino

Sabahın erken saatleriydi, ikisi çoktan bu Dünya'nın atıştırmalıklarından - Yixing kendi üyeleri uyanmadan önce onlar için getirmişti - yemişlerdi en kısa sürede karınlarını doyurabilmek amacıyla. Kai ve Suho kendi kıyafetlerini yeniden giymişler; büyük olan, görevleri boyunca belki ihtiyaçları olabileceği konusunda direttiğinden, Yixing'den ödünç aldığı küçük bir çantanın içerisine sokuşturmuştu öbür kıyafetleri.

"Seninle uyumlu görünebilmek için elimden geleni yaptım Kai," dedi Lay utangaç bir şekilde, üstündeki sportif ancak biraz sade renkli kıyafetini göstererek. "Düzgün görünüyor mu?"

Karşısındaki adamın bu sevimli bulduğu sorusuna gülmeden edememişti Kai. "Rahat hissediyorsan sorun yok, önemli olan bu." Devam ederken sesi daha ciddileşmişti: "Bir sonraki dünyada ne ile karşılaşacağımızı asla bilemeyiz."

Suho onu onayladı: "Çoklu evren sonsuz olasılıklara sahiptir!" Sesli bir şekilde çantayı sırtına fırlattı.

"Pekala, bana iyi tutunun," diye emir verdi Kai ikisine de. "Gidip Chanyeol'ü alalım."

Onlar ışınlandıkları sırada; yurtlarından çok, çok uzaklarda, bilgisayarının başında oturan bir kız hüzün ile göz yaşlarını akıtmaya başlamıştı. "Hayır, neden tam şimdi olmak zorunda?!" Genişçe açtığı avuçlarının içine yüzünü bastırıyordu. "Bu geri dönüşlerinde de mi _OT9_ olmayacak yani?!"

Önündeki bilgisayarının ekranında bu haber başlığı okunuyordu:

_"SM Entertainment, EXO'nun bir sonraki albümünde Lay'in EXO promosyonlarına katılmayacağını duyurdu—bu haftadan itibaren kendisi tatiline başlayacak"_

Kız hıçkırdı. "Ona sinirlenemiyorum bile. Bu dinleneceği tek süre olabilir..."

*

Duruşunu düzeltmeden önce, Lay birkaç defa gözünü kırpıştırdı. "Bu hisse yakın zamanda alışamayacağım sanırım," diye açıkladı başını ovuştururken. Etrafa bakınırken fark etti ki oldukça büyük bir binanın içindelerdi; tavanın başladığı sınırı görebilmek için kafasını bayağı bir yukarı kaldırması gerekiyordu. İçinde bulundukları oda yedeklerden biriymiş gibi neredeyse bomboştu; gerçi dışarıdan sesli bir müzik geliyordu, binanın içindeki başka bir yerde gürültülü bir kalabalık varmışçasına. Uzun pencereler tamamen işe yaramazdı, baştan aşağıya kadar toz ile kaplanmışlardı ve içeriye oldukça az ışık geçiriyorlardı; gerçi gece saati olmalıydı burada. Boynunu sıvazladı, kapıya yaklaşmak amacıyla birkaç adım attı, aralıktan bakarak içeriyi görmeye çalışıyordu.

Tahmininde haklıymış gibiydi, kapının ardında fazlasıyla insan doluydu binada. Çoğu, büyük rulet masasını çevrelemişlerdi, iddialarını söylerlerken krupiye elinden geldiğince hızlıca ellerini çalıştırıyordu etrafta. Ayrıca arka taraflarda bir kafes gözüne çarpmıştı; etrafında dikilip bağıran ve küfürler eden - ki oldukça fazla etrafa saçılıyordu bunlar - insanlar arasında horoz dövüşü yapıldığını fark etmişti!

Kai ve Suho'nun dikildiği yere doğru koşuşturdu. "Burası neresi böyle? Neredeyiz bi..." İkisinin baktığı tarafa doğru kafasını çevirdiğinde sesi azalmıştı.

Bir kadın - elleri birbirine bağlanmıştı ve tavandan aşağıya doğru sarkmaktaydı, neredeyse şeffaf elbisesi bacaklarından bir metre kadar aşağıya süzülüyordu. "O hayatta mı?!" diye sordu Suho endişeyle, gerçekten cevabı öğrenmek istediğinden emin değildi aslında.

"Umalım ki öyle olsun." Kai etrafa baktı. "Onu aşağıya indirmenin bir yolunu bu—" Odaya yaklaşan ayak sesleri üzerine hemen Suho ve Lay'e tutunarak, o sırada gözüne çarpan gizlenebilecekleri tek yere ışınlanmıştı.

Üç çift göz, odaya iki kişinin girip kadına gözlerini çevirmek için durmalarını izlemişti. Birden bire bir tanesi bağırdığında, kutuların arkasına saklanmış üçlüyü korkutmuştu: "Hey!"

Kadının gözleri yavaşça açıldı —Suho huzurla bir nefes verdi. Ona biraz önce bağıran adama çevirdi gözlerini kadın: "Ne oldu?"

"Hazır ol." Kapıya yakın bir yere doğru geri gitti ve çıkmadan önce son bir kere arkasını dönmüştü. "Onu 3. arka girişten çıkaracaksın. Olabildiğince hızlı olmaya bak. Mümkün olduğu kadar az can kaybı istiyoruz." Sonrasında yanındaki ile birlikte çıkmıştı odadan fakat kapıyı kapatmadan önce son bir kez kadına şeytani bir gülüş yollamayı unutmamıştı.

"Neler dönüyor burada?" diye fısıldadı Suho, Kai'ye.

Lay'in ise kaşları çatılmıştı. "İkisini çok iyi göremiyorum ancak... Sanki şey gibilerdi..."

"Red Force?" Kai bu fikrine katılıyordu. "Bu kadının da—"

Birdenbire kadın şikayet etmeye başlamıştı: "Bu adamdan nefret ediyorum..." Bileğini saran ipi sallamaya çalışmıştı. "Ve bu şey de aşırı canımı yakıyor. Şu bahsettikleri adam daha çabuk gelip beni aşağıya indirebilir mi artık?"

Halen saklanmakta olan üçlü grup bu kadının kimden bahsediyor olabileceğini düşünürken, dışarıdan bir şeylerin devrilme sesleri gelmişti; ardından da siren ve botların yere çarpma sesleri bunu takip etti. "İnsanlar buradan kaçıyor olmalı, hepsi birden dışarı çıkıyorlar," diye fısıldadı Suho kaygılı bir şekilde. "Herhalde o bahsettikleri adam binaya vardı."

Çok geçmeden kapı açılmıştı, uzun bir bacağı ortaya çıkararak – kapı tekmelenerek açılmıştı; Suho neredeyse yerinden zıplayacaktı. Pas kırmızı renginde saçlarıyla bir adam eşikte dikilmekteydi, arkasına dönüp biri ile hızlı hızlı konuştu: "Siz şunları biraz oyalayın, ben onu aşağı indirdikten sonra size katılırım!" Öbürü hemen yanından ayrılırken, kızıl saçlı olan ileri doğru koşmaya başladı ve ipe uzanmak amacı ile merdivenleri çabucak çıkmaya başladı.

Kai öne ilerledi, adama bağırarak: "Yapma! Bu bir tuzak!" Adam ona bakmak için kafasını döndürdüğü anda Kai, aygıtın onları bu oldukça şüpheli görünen binaya gitmelerini söylemesinin sebebinin karşısında dikildiğini anlamıştı. "Chanyeol?!"

"Kai!?" Suratında şaşkın bir ifade taşıyordu. "Daha demin onların o Rolls Royce ile kaçmalarını engelleyeceğini konuştuk – hala ne yapıyorsun burada? Daha geç olmadan çabuk geri dön!" Chanyeol kadını tuttuğu sırada ipi de kesmeye çalışırken ona bağırarak yanıt vermişti.

Tam Chanyeol'e cevap vermek üzereydi ki, üzerlerine zırh giymiş birkaç kişinin – büyük ihtimalle RF – odaya yaklaşmakta olduklarını gördü. İçgüdüsel olarak saklandıkları yere geri ışınlandıktan sonra hemen yeniden ışınlanmıştı, fakat bu sefer Lay ve Suho'ya tutunarak.

Chanyeol gözlerini kırptı, demin neye şahit olmuştu öyle? Gördüğü şey sadece bir illüzyon olabilir miydi? "Öyle olmalı," diye kendi kendine fısıldadı. Daha birkaç dakika önce Kai'nin arabayı ele geçirmek için yanından ayrılmasını izlemişti, işini o kadar kısa sürede halledip geri yanına dönmesine imkan yoktu, ayrıca... "Üstünde de farklı kıyafetler vardı." Başını, " _imkanı yok_ " dercesine iki yanına salladı. "Büyük ihtimalle sabahleyin yediğim o mantarlar yüzünden bunlar... Şimdi düşününce, çok da garip görünüyorlardı."

Bileklerini saran ip sonunda serbest bırakıldığında, Chanyeol kadının bedenini aşağıya düşmemesi için sıkıca tuttu. Onu uyandırmak amacıyla salladı. Kadının kulağına önce derin sesi ulaşmıştı: "Hey, merhaba güzellik!" Kadın gözlerini tamamen açmadan önce birkaç defa gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Gözleri ışığa alışıp onu gördüğünde şaşırmış gibiydi, güçlü kolların bedenini böyle sıkıca sarmasını hissetmesine de. Onun endişesini hisseden Chanyeol onu kucağından yavaşça indirdi, küçük ayaklarını yere en yumuşak şekilde bırakmaya çalışarak. "Üzgünüm," dedi başka tarafa döndüğünde, birden onu bu şekilde uyandırdığı için utanmıştı. "İyi hissediyor musun?"

Kadın hiçbir şey söylememişti, sadece başıyla onayladı. Parmakları bileklerini sıvazladı, o ipin _kim bilir_ kaç saat boyunca sarması sebebiyle çoktan kızarmışlardı. Boğazını temizledi ve adama bakmadan, "Teşekkürler," dedi.

Chanyeol ellerini belinin iki tarafına yerleştirip odanın etrafını inceledi. "Durumu biraz hafife almışım... Burası bir labirent sanki."

Kadının gözleri açıldı, hızlıca adama döndü. "Buradan çıkmanın yolunu biliyorum." Olabildiğince doğal bir şekilde konuşmaya çalıştı; beyninin bir kısmı, ona o sinir bozucu adamın bir süre öncesinde ona fırlattığı o rahatsız edici gülümsemesini hatırlatıyordu. _Bunu yapmak zorundayım,_ diye düşündü. Chanyeol kadının yolu göstermesi için ona merdivenlerden önünden inmesini işaret etti.

Odadan çıkmak üzerelerken, birkaç silahlı adam alana giriş yaptı, kadının yanında dikilen adam da birkaç isme seslenmişti. _Arkadaşları olmalı_ , diye düşündü kadın, çağırdığı her biri adamın yanına yaklaşırken. Adam tam onlara bir şey söyleyecekti ki, kadının gözleri kendisine doğru copunu sallayan güvenlik birliğinden birine çevrilmişti. Kadın gözlerini sıkıca kapattı, alacağı darbeye kendini hazırlasa da o darbe hiç gerçekleşmedi. "Hayır bayım, siz leydiye dokunma hakkına sahip değilsiniz!" Kadın farkında değilken uzun boylunun kendi önüne geçtiğini anlamıştı, avucunun içinde de zırhlı adamın copu duruyordu – adam halen önündeki uzun boyluya diğer kolu ile vurmaya çalışırken hem de.

Kadın kızgınlıkla dudaklarını içeri bastırdı; tüm gücünü toplayarak ayağını havaya kaldırdı ve zırhlı adamın kasığına doğru savurdu. Adam hemen vücudunun o kısmını tutup birkaç geri adım atmıştı, duruşu da sarsılmıştı. Hoşuna gitmiş bir şekilde ona bakan uzun boyluya çevirdi gözlerini kadın, adam: "Bu harikaydı!" diye bağırdı. Kavganın ortasında ona iltifat etmeyi başardığında kadın yalnızca gözlerini devirdi.

Uzun boylu adamın arkadaşlarından biri zırhlı adama doğru sopasını savurdu ve adamı yere serdi. Kadına doğru başını salladı, birkaç saniye öncesinde yaptığı yardımdan müteşekkir olduğunu belirtmek istediğini varsaydı kadın.

Uzun boylu adam, başka bir zırhlıya doğru kafa atmıştı; attığı yumruk ile gardiyan dengesini kaybettikten sonra. "Kaçmamız gerekiyor," diye bilgilendirdi arkasında duran kadını. "Koşabilecek durumda mısın?"

Ayakları gayet sağlamdı ancak... Elleri gereksizce uzun olan elbisesini tuttu, uçlarından itibaren yırtmaya başladı onu kısaltarak. Uzun boylu adam ona bakarken; eline geçirdiği uzun bir çizgi halindeki kumaşı, uzun boylunun arkasına yaklaşmaya çalışan bir adamın boynuna sardı. Ayaklarına düşen bedeni gördüğünde uzun boylu olan şaşkın bir şekilde kadına döndü. O ise kendine güvenen bir şekilde gülümsemişti: "Hadi gidelim."

Adam da sırıttı. "Sizden sonra, leydim."


End file.
